


The Mistletoe Gauntlet

by Gilescandy



Series: The Gilescandy Drabbles [19]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Giles Shorts prompt:  Mistletoe</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Mistletoe Gauntlet

**Author's Note:**

> Giles Shorts prompt: Mistletoe

Giles sighed. The Magic Box had become his personal mine-field. Every time he thought he’d found a safe pathway, they seemed to instantly hang more of the troublesome plant overhead. It was his own fault, of course, reacting to the first attack with a mixture of shock and embarrassment that the girls had deemed completely adorable.

Now he knew they were lying in wait for his slightest miss-step. Dawn struck most often with a swift, sneak attack. Willow and Tara enjoyed the double-team, coming from both sides at once. Anya’s kisses were as upfront and matter-of-fact as her personality. Even Buffy surprised him a few times when he thought he’d escaped the other’s notice.

And Xander stood ever-ready with the camera. Snapping a photo of each annoyed and longsuffering reaction he gave for future teasing and blackmail. And as keepsakes for Giles to treasure when Christmastimes were not so sweet.


End file.
